


Sharpest Tongues in Britain (500 Word Challenge)

by M_Renoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post War, Pre-Established Friendship, Snape Lives, They know each other, if you know rene you know why they'd get along, well more like acquaintanceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/pseuds/M_Renoir
Summary: “Ah… The sharpest tongues in London are both alive,” a rather exhausted and extremely exasperated voice filtered in.“I’d rather not be,” Rene muttered mutinously, and Severus couldn’t help but agree. Silently, of course.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Sharpest Tongues in Britain (500 Word Challenge)

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuses, I just really like it when my favorite characters interact with each other.

“Fancy meeting you here.” 

The world swam into view very slowly as Severus squinted up into the bright white light that lit the Curse Damage Ward at St. Mungo’s. Definitely not the place he expected to wake, he decided. After a moment, he craned his head to one side, in the direction of the voice that had spoken to him moments ago. The only other occupant of their room was a tall, older man with long salt and pepper hair. Sharp blue eyes met black, and Severus was surprised at the sudden, sharp prodding in his mind of a Legilimens attempting to read him. It was gone just as quickly, as he threw the other man out of his mind with a scowl. 

“Lambert,” he nodded, remembering the other wizard’s name. The two of them had been on somewhat friendly terms during the war-- or at least, as friendly as either of them was willing to admit to. “Surprised to see you’re alive.” 

“I have to say the same for you,” Rene replied off-handedly. “I thought the Dark Lord finally caught you.” 

“And I thought your Aurors did you in,” Severus retorted, laying back down on the bed, his body trembling faintly from the effort. 

“They wouldn’t. I’m too important,” Rene replied rather haughtily. He shifted uncomfortably in his own cot, grimacing as the bandages criss-crossing his body stretched and bunched. 

“So?” Severus raised an eyebrow. 

“So, what?” Rene replied in kind. 

“How did you end up here?” 

“I could ask you the same question.” 

“Don’t be impertinent--”

“I’m not a  _ child _ \--In fact, I’m older than you by--” 

Just then, the door slid open and both men immediately turned their heads to glare at whoever dared interrupt their  _ very civil _ conversation. 

“Ah… The sharpest tongues in London are both alive,” a rather exhausted and extremely exasperated voice filtered in. 

“I’d rather not be,” Rene muttered mutinously, and Severus couldn’t help but agree. Silently, of course. 

“Rene,” the overwrought Healer sighed. “You’d heal much faster if you’d just take your potions. And Severus,” the Healer turned with a tired smile, “Glad to see you’re awake.” 

“Hm.” Severus grunted and tried to sit up, but found that his arms were too weak. He fell back against his pillows with a sharp hiss. 

“You should rest,” the Healer encouraged. “Looks like you’re well on your way to healing--the antidote we produced several years ago for another patient seems to have worked… Along with the existing antivenin we found in you, I don’t think there will be much lasting damage.” 

“Of course,” Severus couldn’t help but sneer, “I’m not an idiot.” 

“Some would claim otherwise,” a voice grumbled from one cot over. The Healer shot Rene a stern glare, but not before Severus could squeeze in a response. 

“Takes one to know one, you--” 

“Oh, please, don’t start--” the Healer begged, but it wasn’t long before the two men were sniping at each other again, each determined to get the last word. 


End file.
